Switzerland's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: 2010, 2011-up
1. 2010

sorry its so late in the day, guys! I went to bed at 6:30 and woke up at 1:30-2:00 and forgot all about Switzerland's birthday until I noticed my cellphone had something on the calendar for today

you should read France's first  


* * *

Switzerland stared at his ceiling. And stared. And continued staring. Liechtenstein frowned. She had opened the door without stealth. Usually, Switzerland was irritatingly aware of his surroundings. But since France's birthday, to which he was France's present, Switzerland hadn't been right.

Liechtenstein stepped forward. Switzerland had been snuck up on by herself, Swissy, Germany, Austria…everyone, really. He just sits, or stands, or sometimes lays down, and goes off into Swiss-lalaland.

"Brother?" She asked. Switzerland gasped, sitting up quickly. He put a hand on his chest, sighing in relief.

"Thank God, its only you," Switzerland smiled. Swissy padded up, rubbing up against Switzerland's leg. Switzerland picked her up, cuddling her absently. "Was there something you needed?" He asked Liechtenstein.

"You've been acting different ever since France…" Liechtenstein frowned. "What did he do to you?" She inquired.

Switzerland thought back to that night. "Nothing," He mumbled. Liechtenstein pouted. "He didn't do anything to me. Except untie me," Switzerland added.

"Then why are you acting so weird?" Liechtenstein inquired. Switzerland sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose in a frustrated way.

"I did something to him," He muttered. Liechtenstein's mint-green eyes went wide.

"Mew?" Swissy asked, totally not getting it. She rubbed against Switzerland's hand, trying to get him to pet her.

"N-nothing like that! I, well…" Switzerland sighed. "I told him I hated him…and it was a complete lie," He sighed. Liechtenstein giggled. "What?"

"That's what's been bothering you?" She asked.

"Well…I did kiss him…" Switzerland added slowly. Liechtenstein blinked.

"Cheek, or…?" She trailed off.

"Lips," Switzerland answered. Liechtenstein's face went blank. She turned and started to walk away. Swissy squirmed from Switzerland's grip, following the small blonde out the door. "What?" He inquired.

Once out of earshot, Liechtenstein picked up Swissy. "Let's go see France," She whispered.

"Mew?" Swissy inquired.

"You know, that blonde guy with the beard?" Liechtenstein prompted. Swissy made sexy eyes with a suggestive smirk on her face. "Yeah, him!" She smiled. Swissy did not look happy about that.

France woke up with another hangover. He groaned, holding his head and getting to his feet. He stumbled into the bathroom, opening the cabinet for the aspirin. '_Aspirin for superheroes, giants, countries, states, or cities_.' Aha!" France grabbed it, but the bottle slipped.

France reached down to grab it, hitting his head on the cabinet on his way back up. "Auhhh!" France whined. After taking the painkillers, he tripped into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and poking his head into it.

"Hi, France." Startled, France raised his head, hitting it on the fridge top. He held his head, groaning, and looked over at Liechtenstein.

"What?" He asked. Liechtenstein held out the muffins. "Ah, _merci_," He murmured, taking them and sitting down to eat them.

"You're depressed," She noted. France shrugged.

"What made you guess, _cherie_? The sleeping too much, the drinking…meh," France shoved the muffin into his mouth. Liechtenstein scrunched up her nose.

"No, what Switzerland told me. You see, he has been off in his own little world. And I want it to stop," Liechtenstein explained.

"_Ouais_, _ouais_," France mumbled.

"He told me he accidentally told you he hated you, when he meant the opposite." France sat up, eyes wide. Liechtenstein giggled. "I gave you what you and my brother wanted, and now you need to help me with something my brother wants, and I know you want it too," Liechtenstein explained.

France sighed, slowly standing. "What's your plan, _manipulateur peu_?" He asked. Liechtenstein smirked.

"I was thinking…"

* * *

Switzerland had been lying awake for awhile now. He stared at the ceiling. What was he going to do today? "Lie here," He replied to himself aloud.

"Brother, can you come into the kitchen?" Liechtenstein asked.

"No thanks," He called back.

"Please?"

"At four o'clock!" Switzerland furrowed his brow. Liechtenstein groaned from the kitchen. Switzerland rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Okay, guys, we have to wait until four," Liechtenstein sighed. Austria sighed.

"Oh well! Let's decorate some more!" Hungary giggled.

"Ve~, and Romano and I can look over the cake!" Italy chirped.

"Still hoping he won't shoot at you anymore?" Liechtenstein smiled.

"No!...maybe, kinda, yes…" Romano pouted. Liechtenstein giggled. Germany sighed.

"Why does Switzerland have to be difficult? Italy and I have training to do," Germany grumbled.

"Training~?" Italy asked slyly.

"Training, Italy," Germany poked Italy in the forehead. Italy rubbed his offended forehead.

"You're no fun," He pouted.

"I was fun last night," Germany retorted.

"Oh, God!" Romano threw himself down on to the floor. Everyone stared at him for a moment before shrugging and going back to what they were doing before.

"Will all the nations be coming?" Austria asked, reaching out to pet Swissy. Swissy hissed at him, causing him to shoot her a glare and pull back his hand.

"No, Brother likes small gatherings. He will get upset if there are too many people," Liechtenstein explained. Austria nodded.

"Okay, good." There was silence.

"What time is it?" Romano suddenly asked. Liechtenstein checked the clock.

"…eleven o'clock…"

* * *

Switzerland sighed at the knock on his door. "Four o'clock, Brother! Kitchen, now!" He blinked. She could be demanding when she wanted.

"That's my girl," He chuckled to himself, walking into the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Okay, this time it was rational to get scared!

Switzerland stood there, processing. "It's…my birthday?" He asked.

"Really, Switzerland? You've been that out of it?" Liechtenstein scolded. Switzerland nervously laughed.

"Well…yeah…" He looked around. "Is France here?" Switzerland asked.

"No, he said he doesn't come to parties for people who hate him. He sounded really bad," Liechtenstein answered. Switzerland cringed.

"Have some cake!" Italy and Romano offered together, holding it up.

"I'm still shooting at you if you come into my property naked," Switzerland told them.

"Then gimme that cake!" Romano snapped, but Italy pulled him away. Switzerland sighed.

He never noticed Lichtenstein, Swissy, and a third figure sneak away into his room.

* * *

France stood there, in his boxers, in Switzerland's room. "This…feels weird," France mumbled.

"What, being naked in someone else's room?" Liechtenstein snickered.

"No, being naked in Suisse's room," France replied. Liechtenstein sighed, feeling mentally scarred.

"Lay down," She ordered. France blinked. "Now," She glared fire at him. France hurriedly laid down.

Something cold clamped around his wrists with a click. "You…you did not just handcuff me to the bedpost, did you?" France looked up at the little blonde.

"Now I wish my ears to remain innocent, thank you, so I'm going over to Hungary's," Liechtenstein explained.

"You didn't answer my question," France scowled.

"Do I have to?" Liechtenstein put the key in her pocket.

"What if I need to pee or something?" France asked desperately.

"Hold it."

"You little she-devil…"

* * *

Switzerland absently scrubbed something off the counter, then decided to go to bed. He wasn't tired, but…

Switzerland stared at the person handcuffed to his bed. France smiled meekly back. "It was your sister's idea…" He mumbled.

"Do you want out?" Switzerland asked, face set on fire. France thought.

"Well…unless you want to take advantage of this…" France trailed off. Switzerland fell over in shock. "…_Suisse_?"

"Well…you see…" Switzerland forced it out, "I love you, but…I'm not ready," Switzerland sighed.

"I'm alright with that," France shrugged, nodding. Switzerland's face went blank. "_Qu'est-ce_?"

"You? France? Okay with not having someone to fuck?" France pouted.

"I'm not all lust and thrust, _ma très chère en Suisse_," France told him. Switzerland chuckled at the statement. "We can just cuddle, non?" France suggested.

"Sure. Let me get those handcuffs off," Switzerland replied, blushing.

"Liechtenstein took the key," France muttered.

"Did she?" Switzerland smirked, holding up a skeleton key. He undid the handcuffs. France wrapped his arms around Switzerland's waist and pulled him into the bed.

"_Je t'aime_, Suisse!" France chimed. Switzerland snuggled up to the Frenchman.

"Tired," He mumbled. France leaned up against the wall, getting comfortable and letting Switzerland get comfortable as well. "I don't want to fall asleep on you," Switzerland suddenly pointed out.

"Go ahead, _mon amour_. After all, it is your birthday," France smiled softly at the Swiss boy.

"But what if you hurt your back or you neck aches in the morning or-" France cut him off with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm fine, Suisse," He whispered. Switzerland gave in, allowing France to cradle him like a child. Slowly, the Swiss blonde fell asleep.

* * *

Liechtenstein poked her head in an hour later. "Just wondering if Brother killed you, Fra-!" For a moment, she just stared.

"Shh, he's asleep," France whispered.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Liechtenstein whispered back fiercely. "So you guys aren't…ahem…" She blushed.

"No, he isn't ready," France replied. Liechtenstein stared at him, before turning and leaving. Swissy sat there, staring at them with her head tilted to the side. "_Oui, petit chaton_?" France asked.

"Mew!" She replied. France blinked, glancing down at Switzerland. Swissy jumped up, licking France's hand lightly. France smiled, petting her. Swissy purred, then rubbed up against his arm and was gone. France shrugged that off.

"Strange cat…"

* * *

translations:  
merci-thank you  
cherie-dear/darling  
ouais, ouais-yeah, yeah  
manipulateur peu-little manipulator  
Suisse-Switzerland  
Qu'est-ce-what  
ma très chère en Suisse-dearest Switzerland  
non-no  
je t'aime-I love you  
mon amour-my love  
oui-yes  
petit chaton-little cat/small cat


	2. 2011

enjoy! also, for those of you who know my deviantart, the birthday fanfics will be only on from now on. lucky you!

* * *

Switzerland woke up to the smell of something really tasty. He got up, drowsy, and followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Swissy thinks you should shave," Liechtenstein stated. France, who was the one cooking, sighed.

"Tell Swissy I think she should shave too," he replied. Swissy hissed. "Well, stop worrying about my body hair! Didn't I ask you to decorate?" France retorted.

Swissy slunk off. Switzerland, confused, walked out. "Francis, honey, what are you doing?" Switzerland asked. France jumped.

"U-uh, I was just...cooking you birthday breakfast..." France replied. Switzerland smiled, kissing the older blonde gently.

"Ew, guys, cut it out...don't do stuff like that," Liechtenstein gagged, following her cat out of the room. France smirked as the young girl left, pulling his Swiss lover towards him.

"Oh, she has no idea what kind of stuff we do," France purred. Switzerland blushed. "So how do you like how physical our relationship has gotten?" France asked, letting go of the younger blonde. Switzerland took a seat at the table.

"I'm just glad the physical part of our relationship isn't the _only_ part of our relationship, you know?" Switzerland smiled.

"Vash, I have loved you for centuries, no matter how many other people I've been with. Just to reassure you, I waited a year to even have sex with you. Did you really think that I would go through all that trouble and waiting if I just wanted to get in your pants?" France quizzed.

Switzerland laughed. "No, of course not! I know that if you really had wanted me as another notch in your bedpost, you could have done it many, many times," He replied.

"We never really talked about our first time together, you know," France mentioned. "You were quite good, might I add. Are you experienced?"

Switzerland's face went red. "W-well, there was A-Austria..."

"Really? I never thought he was very good in bed, what do you thi-?"

"WEAR THIS, MR. ZWINGLI!" Japan cried, jumping into the room with a cute dress in his hands. Liechtenstein appeared next to him.

"Sorry, Big Brother, I didn't know I was letting a crazy fanboy with a little boy crush on you into the house..." she apologized.

"It's okay, I suppose, but I'm not wearing that," Switzerland stated. Before he could react, however, Japan and France had double-teamed him and put the dress onto him.

"Awww, so cute!" France cooed.

"I hate you all," Switzerland grumbled.

"Hey there, neighbor!" Italy grinned, popping his head into the room and dancing up to them with a cake in the shape of a gun. "Lovi can't come today, but he helped with the cake," Italy added.

"Why is it a gun?" Switzerland asked. Italy burst into a fit of giggles.

"And Austria says you don't have a sense of humor!" He laughed. Switzerland glared at the Italian and poked his gun into Italy's face. "Eiyaaa! That's why! Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Italy shrieked.

"Now, now, Mr. Zwingli, let's not kill people. Besides, blood leaves awful floor stains," Japan reminded. Switzerland nodded in agreement and put away his gun.

"Is that all you care about?" Italy screeched.

"Hello? I'm here…and, erg, these two idiots tagged along," Germany grumbled, setting down his present. Prussia marched into the room with his arm slung around Austria.

"Do I have a sign on my door that says 'welcome anyone! come on in!' on it?" Switzerland demanded. Japan whistled innocently

"Kesesese!" Prussia cackled.

"Stop touching me…" Austria grumbled, then noticed Switzerland. His cheeks went pink. "V-Vash, what are you wearing?" he gasped.

"Damn, Switz, you'd be one hot chick!" Prussia pointed out. Switzerland pushed his gun against Prussia's forehead. "For some psychotic reason, that makes you seem so much hotter," Prussia added, swallowing nervously.

"Vash, don't shoot Prusse. It would be a waste of bullets," France reasoned. Switzerland put away his gun and buried his red face in the Frenchman's chest.

"Is that all you care about?" Prussia screamed.

"Meow!" Swissy cried, jumping onto Prussia's head. Prussia screamed and flailed away.

"That was very odd…" Switzerland mentioned.

"I know, but the author had to make something happen," Austria stated.

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"Never mind…" Germany grumbled.

"Anyways, Vash, I got this for you," Austria stated, clearing his throat and handing over a piece of paper. France raised an eyebrow.

"A coupon?" he asked skeptically. Switzerland, however, had stars in his eyes.

"Good food, cheep price..." he sighed dreamily.

"I decided I would buy your goats collars," Germany added. "Remember when they escaped and you found them (somehow) at England's house? Well, this will help. Plus, if they wander near my house, I'll know which is which," Germany explained.

Switzerland nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. I'll go put them on," he stated, walking out the door while calling his goats' names, "Eiger! Jungfrau! Mönch!"

Japan and Prussia (who had finally come back with Swissy in his arms) immediately set to work, making something that they refused to let anyone else see. They ran up and hid behind the doorway.

"Hey, where did Japan go?" Switzerland asked, walking through the door. Japan and Prussia attacked him, and three struggled before finally Japan and Prussia ran away from the Swiss boy.

"Awesome!" Prussia grinned while Japan snapped a picture. Switzerland glared at them and tried to get the cat ears off his head. "They won't come off unless we take them off," he added.

Switzerland didn't listen, attempting to pull the tail off and trying to wipe the whiskers off his cheeks. When he finally realized that they weren't coming off, the Swiss glared at the three and pulled out his gun.

"Killjoy," Prussia grumbled as Japan reluctantly took them off and placed them on his own head. Prussia picked Swissy back up and pet her, allowing her to climb onto his head with Gilbird. Gilbird cheeped and fluttered up onto Swissy's head.

"Let's treat Switzerland to a nice dinner!" Italy suggested. The others nodded.

"Can I come too?" Liechtenstein asked. France nodded.

"Sure, I'll pay for you," France smiled. Switzerland looked like he was about to sprout wings and fly away to heaven.

"Alright, let's go!" Prussia cried, and the group went out to eat.

* * *

fail ending is a slight fail, otaku Japan is otaku, Switzerland's goats are goat...ful...okay, I'll stop.

hey look! I stuck to English in this one! usually when I have France, I tend to throw in a French word or two, but not in this one...hmmmmm


End file.
